Virtual visualization enables one to view an overall physical region without having to actually visit the physical region. Virtual visualization is particularly useful in situations in which physically visiting the physical region is difficult, expensive, dangerous, or impossible. For example when a disaster (e.g., a hurricane, a flood, a wildfire, a tornado, etc.) strikes, it is often unsafe to visit the impacted area. Accordingly, it is useful to virtually view the physical region by generating one or more virtual models of the physical region and the various features therein. Thus, users can evaluate the impacted area without being exposed to the dangers caused by the disaster.
However, traditionally it is difficult to incorporate information related to disaster response into such virtual models. For example, virtual environments and the real world environment may utilize different coordinate systems. Thus, it may be difficult to integrate data based on a real world coordinate system in overlays generated within a virtual environment. As another example, the location of some objects modeled within a virtual environment may change. Thus, there is a need to be able to dynamically update a virtual environment in response to updated information associated with modeled objects.